


Undertale is not just an Under-Tale(Sans x Youtuber/Gamer Reader)

by LexisNightWing (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LexisNightWing
Summary: You are known to be as one of the most popular Youtubers out in the world. You are (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) as you are a gamer youtuber. You live in a two story house and you have a room mate named Lexis, who is also a popular Youtuber but not a gamer, but an animator. But, what happens when a game you just finished playing comes to real life? Keep reading to find out.





	1. .:YouTuber Life:.

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/Y/N)= Your Youtuber Name  
> (Y/L/N)= YouTuber Last Name  
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (L/N) Last Name  
> (H/L)=Hair length  
> (H/C)= Hair Color  
> (E/C)= Eye Color

      _Tap..tap tap....tap tap, tap,tap....tap,tap,tap._ "And Done" You say happily as you lean back on your chair. You have just finished part 12 on a game that has been requested for so long. **UnderTale**. You just have just finished the game and you just have started to upload the video. "Heya (Y/N), whatcha up too?" You turn around to see your best friend and you roommate Lexis. "Oh hey Lexis, I'm just finishing to uploading the final undertale video." You say. "Oh, cool." Anyways, i ordered pizza if that's ok with you." Lexis says as she walks over and takes a look at your computer. "Yeah sure that fine." You say. "Besides I have been craving pizza." You add on. "Alrighty." Then she leaves you be. You look back at the computer, it had an hour left to finish the upload. You walk out your [room](http://trick-ster.biz/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Elegant-Game-Room-Living-Room-Ideas-69-with-Game-Room-Living-Room-Ideas.jpg), and head down stairs into the [living room](http://www.architectureartdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/9-29.jpg). Your [house](http://cdn.trendir.com/wp-content/uploads/old/house-design/assets_c/2014/01/platinum-level-leed-house-roof-gardens-pool-1-site-thumb-970xauto-30303.jpg) wasn't too big nor two small, it was perfect for you and your room mate. The 'Ding' was heard at the door. "I got it (Y/N)" As Lexis run past you and opens the door. "Don't fall" You yell as she opens the door. "Hey!" She yells back at you, looking away from the door. She looks back and sees the pizza delivery staring at her. She gives the him the money and she grabbed the pizza. The guy left and and Lexis closed the door. "Lunch is served" Lexis says as she goes into the [kitchen](https://bricesfurniture.com/wp-content/uploads/Wilton002_lights-2.jpeg) and puts the pizza on the counter. Both of us grabbed a slice and ate it. "So, have you done any videos yet?" You ask Lexis. "Well, I'm done with the 'The Floor is Lava' Meme. Just waiting for it to upload" She says as she takes a bite out of her pizza slice. You nod and continue to eat your pizza.

     When you two finished eating the pizza. Lexis said that you two should go out to the park and walk around for a bit. You agreed and both of you headed outside and started to walk towards the park. When you got there both of you noticed that there was a huge crowd and the news reporter. Just about when you were going to ask what was going on. Two 'Dings' were heard from both your phones. Everyone turned around and looked at you and Lexis. Both you and Lexis check your phones and noticed that it said that 'Your video was uploaded' "Huh, both at the same time." You say as you look over to your room mate. She nods. Then soon after a bunch of 'Dings were heard in the crowd. A few looked down at there phones. Then a scream was heard. "OMG YOU TWO ARE (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) AND LEXIS NIGHTWING!!!" The News reporter came running to our side."We are here with (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Lexis NightWing, two of the most popular Youtubers in history, joining us with todays news." She say Lexis Gives her a glare. "No, we were just going out for a walk" The crowd goes wild and fans were asking if they can get a shout out and if they can get pictures with us, to get our signature. "YOU ALL BETTER LEAVE US AND DO YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" They place goes quite and everyone runs off. The news crew head for the van pack there stuff and leave. Lexis and I didn't really like crowds, and Lexis had a bit of short temper. Unlike you, you tried to keep it to yourself.

     "Lord, Fans can be annoying" Lexis says in a wining voice. "Your the one to talk" A voice says. We snap our head towards where the voice came from, it was were the crowd used to be before the whole phone dings. There was a short skeleton with a blue hoodie, black shorts with a white strip going down them, he was also wearing pink slippers. "Excuse me?" Lexis Says. "We just found out that someone by the name 'TobyFox' made a game about us." That's when it hit you. They were from they game called  **UnderTale**. "Oh" You say "Then what about you, why did the crowd go even bigger with you two?" He asked. "Here we go" Lexis says annoyed pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Lex, don't be rude" You say to her.She sighs and nods. "Alright, but only cuz you my best friend." She say grabbing you putting her arm around your shoulders and pointing at you with her free hand. She lets you go. "It's because we are Youtubers, and people want to well you, you say what happened." You explain. 

    The All of you, including the Monster family heard a large fangirl scream. You look down the street and see a group of 8 to 17 fangirls. "Hey um, you better run with us if you don't want to be stuck here." Lexis says. "Alright" A tall goat says. Lexis Grabs two of the small children one with a Blue and purple striped sweater and another with Green and yellow striped sweater. You grab a small goat with the same Green and yellow striped sweater. "Alright, I don't know how fast you can run, but you need to run as fast as us to out run them." A tall fish lady picked up a short yellow lizard and a Tall skeleton with red-orange scarf picked up the short blue sweatered skeleton.  You and Lexis started to run with the group of monsters not far behind. The crowd was running after you guys. You and Laxis make a sharp turn, you both were surprised that you two were fast runners, then again you guys were put through hell in high school during P.E. You saw that you house was up ahead and the Lexis says. "I'll do position 18" You already knew what she meant. She gave you the two children and she jumped on the fence and Blew on a whistle and yelled out "POSITION 18 PUPS" With that she disappeared behind you home's fence. The gates were opened and 12 [dogs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/62/2b/16/622b167352e7c7d59e072e09daf465df.jpg) came running out. Lexis was standing at the [gate](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/59/dd/7659ddf5b6cd79bf9e0157fe3d7fb324.jpg) saying "Following are acquaintance, let them pass!" She yells at the dogs. Everyone entered the gate and the dogs followed behind and then laying out to surround the house. Lexis closed the gate and  came running outside. She entered the house and closed the door. "If -pant- anyone jumps the gate -pant- our WolfDogs will chase them out -pant-" Lexis says tired. Then she falls flat on the floor. You stare at her. "Yeah" You sigh and set the children down. "You can stay here until they leave." You say looking at them. "And that will untill when?" The Blue-Sweater skeleton asked. You and Lexis can tell that he didn't like both of you too well. "Who know, out WolfDogs will give a sign that they ALL left." Lexis says. "Why did you help us?" He asked "Because we know how it feels to be in a crowd remember, we are YouTubers." You say. "Welp, I need to finish the 'Bad Karma' Meme, it has been requested for some time now." Lexis says as she heads up stairs into her room to finish her animation. "Excuse me child but do you have anything to eat?" A tall goat with a purple robe asked. "Well, we do have some leftover pizza in the fridge." You say. " _CAN WE MAKE SPAGHETTI_?" The tall skeleton with a red scarf asked? "AH HELL NO, I JUST GOT RID OF THE BURNT RAVIOLI SMELL THAT ASHLEY LEFT LAST MONTH AND I DON'T WANT ANY PASTA FOODS!!!" Lexis yells from her room. The short skeleton seemed to be. "LEXIS!" I yell at her, sorry about that she hate any kind of italian pasta food since Ashley tried to make ravioli last month. Don't worry though, she'll get over it soon." You say. "How about Butterscotch-cinnamon pie?" The Goat Lady asked. we heard the loud 'Thump' and Lexis can running and jumped off the railing and landed right. "Did someone say Pie?" She said in a childish tone. "Yeah child, I asked pie was ok?" "Yes, pie is fine" She says answering her question. "How come you said no to spaghetti, but yes to pie?" The short skeleton asked "No because I do not want to live the same moments that ashley did, and yes to pie because my sister used to make for me....a...lot" Her voice saddened as she finished the sentence. She jumped back up " ANIMATION, NEED TO FINISH LE ANIMATION!" Running back up stairs. "What was that?" The Short skeleton asked. "Her family died when she was little and she is the only one left now." I say. "But you heard her, pie is allowed." You say. "Oh Silly me, we haven't done introduction have we?" You say embarrassed. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N)" 


	2. .:New Life:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are known to be as one of the most popular Youtubers out in the world. You are (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) as you are a gamer youtuber. You live in a two story house and you have a room mate named Lexis, who is also a popular Youtuber but not a gamer, but an animator. But, what happens when a game you just finished playing comes to real life? Keep reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/Y/N)= Your YouTuber Name  
> (Y/L/N)= YouTuber Last Name  
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (L/N) Last Name  
> (H/L)=Hair length  
> (H/C)= Hair Color  
> (H/S)= Hair style  
> (E/C)= Eye Color

~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~

     We were all standing watching the SunRise, that what Frisk called it. As we were heading down a path, we noticed that there was this large group of people. "And here we are where the loud ' _Bang_ ' came from. So now we are going to check on what hap-" The female women stopped when she saw us. "Oh dear." She says. We had no idea for what was about to come. It looked like if they were in the park, and the park was connected with the forest we came out from. Humans were all over us, my brother didn't seem to mind, and the others didn't seem to mind that much as well, me however. I didn't like. "W-what's going on?" I ask. "Don't you know, you all are part of a game known as UnderTale!" A female in the crowd screams out. The crowd was getting up on us until the lady with the mic came running to our side. "Tell us, how does it feel to be part of a famous game?" She ask, it all went quite as I was going to open my mouth to speak.

     When there were two ' _Dings_ ' Everyone turned their attention to where they came from. There was two female humans. One with (H/C) (H/L) hair in a (H/S) and (S/C) skin and was wearing (C/Y/W), the other one had White hair up in a pony tail with a bang covering her left eye, pale skin, and was wearing a galaxy sweater with knee long purple shorts. Both had their phones out. "Huh, both at the same time." The (H/C) said. The other one nodded. Then there were a bunch of ' _Dings_ ' were heard in the crowd that we were in. A few of them looked down at their phones. Then there was a scream saying  "OMG YOU TWO ARE (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) AND LEXIS NIGHTWING!!!" The Woman with the Mic thing ran over to their side. ."We are here with (Y/Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Lexis NightWing, two of the most popular Youtubers in history, joining us with todays news." She says. The white haired female glared at her. "No, we were just going out for a walk" she says coldly. The crowd was going crazy and there were voices looping with each other and they were asking questions, more than the ones they asked to us. "YOU ALL BETTER LEAVE US AND DO YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The White haired one yelled out, she seemed very annoyed, and so did the other one, but she didn't say anything. The crowd leaves, maybe by the tone of her voice, and the women left as well. 

      "Lord, Fans can be annoying" The white one says in a wining voice. "Your the one to talk." I say gaining their attention, making them look at us. "Excuse me?" The white one asks, or says. I didn't really know. "We just found out that someone by the name 'TobyFox' made a game about us." It seemed that the (H/C) color female realized something and then said. 'Oh' But I didn't question it.  "Then what about you, why did the crowd go even bigger with you two?" I ask them. "Here we go" the white haired on said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Lex. don't be rude." The white one sighs and nods. "Alright, but only cuz you my best friend." She says while putting her arm around her shoulders and pointing at her, then she lets go. "It's because we are Youtubers, and people want to well you, you saw what happened." The (H/C) haired female one said.

     Then there was a large fan-girl scream was heard. We look down the street and saw a group of 8 to 17 female humans.  "Hey um, you better run with us if you don't want to be stuck here." The white one says.  "Alright" says Toriel. The white haired female picked up Frisk and Chara, while the (H/C) one picked up Asriel. "Alright, I don't know how fast you can run, but you need to run as fast as us to out run them." The (H/C) haired female says. Undyne picks up Alphys while my Bro picks me up. The two females started to run and we followed not to far behind. The group was behind us and then the two females made a sharp turn with us doing the same. We were still behind them.

     "I'll do position 18" The white haired one said. What were they talking about. She gave Frisk and Chara to the (H/C) haired female, the she she jumped on a fence and blew a whistle and yelled out "POSITION 18 PUPS" With that she disappeared behind the fence. A gate opened and 12 dogs came out running out. The white haired female was standing on a gate and then she yelled "Following are acquaintance, let them pass!" We enter through the gate as we entered a [house](http://cdn.trendir.com/wp-content/uploads/old/house-design/assets_c/2014/01/platinum-level-leed-house-roof-gardens-pool-1-site-thumb-970xauto-30303.jpg). The door closed shut. "If -pant- anyone jumps the gate -pant- our WolfDogs will chase them out -pant-" the white haired girl falls flat to the floor. The (H/C) haired female stared at her."Yeah" She says as she sighs and lets the children down."You can stay here until they leave." She say look over to me.  "And that will untill when?" I ask, if they were helping us, them they must know about us and they are just using us. I though to myself, they could be trusted. "Who know, out WolfDogs will give a sign that they ALL left." The white haired female says as she stands up.  "Why did you help us?" I asked.  "Because we know how it feels to be in a crowd remember, we are YouTubers." The (H/C) haired female answers.  "Welp, I need to finish the 'Bad Karma' Meme, it has been requested for some time now." says the white haired female says as she goes up the stairs leaving us with the (H/C) female.  "Excuse me child but do you have anything to eat?" Toriel asks  "Well, we do have some leftover pizza in the fridge." She answers. " _CAN WE MAKE SPAGHETTI_?" My bro asks. "AH HELL NO, I JUST GOT RID OF THE BURNT RAVIOLI SMELL THAT ASHLIE LEFT LAST MONTH AND I DON'T WANT ANY PASTA FOODS!!!" I'm guessing that was the White haired female. I was not happy that she yelled that to my brother.  "LEXIS!" The girls yells looking up. "Sorry about that she hate any kind of italian pasta food since Ashley tried to make ravioli last month. Don't worry though, she'll get over it soon." She says. "How about Butterscotch-cinnamon pie?" Toriel asks. There was a loud 'Thump' and the white haired girl what seemed to be named 'Lexis' came running and jumped off the railing and landed right. "Did someone say Pie?" She said in a childish tone. "Yeah child, I asked pie was ok?" "Yes, pie is fine" She says answering her question. "How come you said no to spaghetti, but yes to pie?" I asked. "No because I do not want to live the same moments that ashley did, and yes to pie because my sister used to make for me....a...lot" Her voice saddened as she finished the sentence. She jumped back up " ANIMATION, NEED TO FINISH LE ANIMATION!" Running back up stairs. "What was that?" I asked?  "Her family died when she was little and she is the only one left now." She says answering my question. "But you heard her, pie is allowed." You say. "Oh Silly me, we haven't done introduction have we?" You say embarrassed. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N)" 

\----------Time skip----------Your POV----------

      Everyone was chatting in the living room. While I was wondering what to do. "Hey (Y/N)" I turn around to see Lexis coming down the stairs. "Yeah" I asked. confused. "Didn't you have to finish a Meme?" I ask to her. "I'm done with that computer." She says blankly. You stare at her. "Anyways, I don't know if you heard it or not bur the WolfDogs gave the signal, so they are free to go." She says while pointing at the family of monsters. "Alright" You say to her as you walk over to them. "Hey, they people are gone so you guys can go now." You tell them the best way not to sound rude. "Oh, great." The Skeleton says, known as Sans. 

     You decided to tell them that you played their game, you didn't want to be rude. "You know." You say. Gaining their attention. "I played your game." You say looking up to wear you recording room was. "But I didn't know that would be true you know." You add on. "I get you might be mad, but I am not going to do what the crowd did, why would I do what I don't like." You say while looking back at them. You glanced at the skeleton, his pinpricks were gone. "You have to treat people how you want to be treated" You say. "So yeah, I underStand if you are mad at me." You say. "Anyways, you guys are able to leave now since they are gone." The Sans stands up along with the others and he heads out. They all leave and Toriel while Toriel say thank you for letting them stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do Not own UnderTale  
> Lexis Is an OC of mine, so I own her  
> You own You

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not own UnderTale  
> Lexis Is an OC of mine, so I own her  
> You own You


End file.
